


Morning After

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Marie Avgeropoulos as Peyton (OFC), short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #175 " Was I really that drunk? ""So the beast awakens," Aaron chuckles, slicing up another apple for the newcomer. "The next run you go on, you owe Eric and I something good. Our coffee table broke."The dark haired girl grimaces. "Was I really that drunk?"





	Morning After

With Eric gone for the afternoon as he helps out in the Medical building, Aaron is left to make lunch for himself and Daryl whose been fixing up a motorcycle in their garage. The surly redneck who came attached to Rick's group had been in Alexandria for a little over a week now, and the only people that he truly talked to were Eric, Aaron and sometimes Deanna (Deanna only because the woman was the one who was still deciding whether or not Rick's group was a good fit for their community).

And while everyone was being assigned jobs to see how well they fit, Daryl was the only one Deanna couldn't place. And it wasn't until Aaron realized that the hunter liked to be on the move or working with his hands did they finally have a job in mind for the man. So with Aaron and Eric leaving their garage door open, Daryl was free to come and go as he liked to fix up the motorcycle he would be using on runs outside of the community's walls.

* * *

Daryl's washing up at Aaron's kitchen sink as Aaron is plating peanut butter and apple slices on the table when the front door bangs open. Eric's usual greeting doesn't reply when Aaron calls out and Daryl tenses by the sink while staring rather intensely at the now confused house owner. But a female stomps in- hair half pulled back, a loose shirt hanging off her frame and paired with a pair of small jean shorts, and black boots encasing her feet- plops down into a chair at the table and Aaron sighs with a chuckle. Daryl merely raises an inquiring eyebrow, but his almost friend waves him off.

"So the beast awakens," Aaron chuckles, slicing up another apple for the newcomer. "The next run you go on, you owe Eric and I something good. Our coffee table broke."

The dark haired girl grimaces. " **Was I really that drunk?** "

"When Eric told you no more alcohol, you replied with ' _Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf_ ' and then proceeded to chug the bottle while running circles around the living room as Eric chased you."

Daryl snorts as he dries his hands, he taking a seat and immediately tenses again as the female suspiciously stares at him. "Do I know you?" She asks.

"Peyton, be nice. That's Daryl. Daryl, this is Peyton," Aaron quickly introduces them. "Daryl came in with that new group I recently recruited and Peyton just quietly celebrated her twenty-fourth birthday. Hence the reason for her sunny disposition."

"Bite me, dick."

"I love you, too." Peyton scowls before reaching for some apple slices and the jar of peanut butter. "Anyway," Aaron drawls. "As I was saying before, you owe us. If not, I'm telling everyone of your shenanigans. As a matter of fact, I believe there was also a time when you crawled into our fireplace while muttering about visiting  _Diagon Alley._ "

"Jesus Christ," she groans. "You and Eric are terrible friends. You were supposed to make sure nothing happened of that sort."

"It was swell night."

"I really need to stop re-reading Harry Potter."

"I think that'd be a good idea."


End file.
